Cheaters Never Win
by Voldemorts.Girlies
Summary: The short story of a girl who would do anything to find her lost love. PG for light swearing. (Written by Melody)


_Cheaters Never Win_

by: Melody of Voldemorts.Girlies

**Author's Note: **Everything belongs to JRK. If I owned these characters, I'd be somewhere in England spending bunches of money. -Nod-

Cho Chang sat on her bed, thinking over the events of the past few weeks. Everything really was a blur and it was impossible to remember every detail, like she always wished she could. Harry Potter, the boy who wouldn't die, had cheated on her. With that terrible Hermione Granger! Worst of all, Hermione was an ugly, bushy- haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all. Harry deserved someone who wouldn't correct him all the bloody time. Harry needed Cho. Harry was Cho's only **last **connection to Cedric. She wasn't about to let that be stolen by a girl without one percent of beauty..  
  
Pushing up from her bed, she sighed. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Marietta. Marietta always got worried if Cho didn't tell her where she was going. That was something that got bloody damn annoying. Marietta, of course, was still slightly scarred (mentally and physically) from that awful curse Granger had put on the parchment they all signed. What a bloody terrible trick. Cho sighed. Her mother was always scolding her for swearing to much and Cho was beginning to agree that she _was _swearing too much.  
  
Unlikely, Cho told herself, that she would ever put her mother's requests into action. She was walking down the corridor on her way towards the Great Hall went she walked by scene she wouldn't forget for a long while. Loony Lovegood was **snogging **Draco Malfoy! Cho turned back around the corner and slumped to the floor. Why was everyone in love and she wasn't? Why was everyone happy and she wasn't? Why was that bloody damn loon getting some action and she wasn't? Life clearly wasn't fair.  
  
Cho decided it was time to have fun. She pulled her pony tail down and flipped her hair about. She removed her pocket mirror and checked her appearance. Perfect. Pushing up from the floor, she tried to draw as much confidence as she could from within.  
  
Rounding the corner, she turned on her brightest smile. She drew nearer to Draco and Luna.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Cho said, pulling Luna away from Draco's face.  
  
"Chang." Was his reply.  
  
Cho wasn't thinking straight. She pulled Draco towards him and planted a passionate kiss on him. The only reason it was passionate, however, was because Cho was passionate to get Harry back for kissing Hermione. She figured Draco would suffice.  
  
Draco looked slightly taken aback and then resumed his ever-present sneer. "Chang, have you gone bloody mad?"  
  
"No, I-I ..just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. This loon was. Must be you've set your standards lower." Cho explained, looking at the floor. Before Draco had a chance to defend his actions, Cho took off towards the Great Hall. She'd kill two birds with one stone. Ruin the loon's reputation and have all of the Slytherin's know that Draco was snogging a Ravenclaw.  
  
When she arrived in the Great Hall, she quickly took a slow attendance of the Slytherins. All of the people that mattered to Draco were there. She knew that this was going to be a great day for her. Cho walked quickly over to Marietta and told her the news. She made sure Marietta would tell anyone who would listen. Then, she started over to the Slytherin table. She looked for Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, I need to tell you something." Cho sat down next the blonde with an air of friendliness.  
  
"Chang, we've never been friends. Would you just tell me what you want already?" Pansy replied, looking throughly bored with her situation.  
  
"Well, why haven't we been friends? It seems you're perfectly respectable." Cho answered with a question. She knew how bad she was at lying and she hoped that Pansy would keep her reputation for being as dumb as a box of rocks.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. I'm far better than you are. That is why we've never been friends. Now would you tell me your stupid bloody new so I can get on with my life, whore?" Pansy replied. Cho, being used to being called terrible names, decided to continue. "I just saw Draco and my house's loon having a bit of fun together. Luna was snogging him and he wasn't pushing her away. Ask Marietta, we both saw it."  
  
By this time, Crabbe and Goyle had arrived and started listening.  
  
"You swear?" Either Crabbe or Goyle asked. Cho found it hard to tell the difference between the two, in any case.  
  
"I swear." Cho, figuring her job was done, pushed up from the table. She walked over to the Ravenclaw tabled and plopped down next to Marietta.  
  
"That was fun." Marietta told Cho.  
  
"Who's talking about it?" Cho asked.  
  
"Everyone at Harry's table and our table." Was Marietta's reply.  
  
"Mar, can you do me one more favor?"  
  
"Surely."  
  
"Can you go tell Ron, Hermione, Parv, and Lavender that I've also snogged Draco? I did. Right after Luna finished." Cho asked.  
  
Marietta's feature blossomed with shock but then she nodded. Silently, Marietta started the short walk over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Cho smiled at her plan's success. In no time, Harry's heart would be broken, Luna's reputation would be ruined, and she'd have herself a new boyfriend. Everything was right in the world. Or so she thought.  
  
A tapping on Cho's shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. "Chang, we're going to talk. Now." It was Draco.  
  
Cho stood up and followed Draco into the hall. "Chang, what the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What am I doing? I'm getting back at the terrible boy who wouldn't die." Cho replied.  
  
A smug smile appeared on Draco's lips. "Would you really like the get back him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Join my little group. When you get out of school my father will be sure to treat you well, even if you are a Ravenclaw. You could conquer the world with...the _Death Eaters_." Draco told her.  
  
Cho's mind screamed "no." But she wasn't very keen on listening to her mind at the moment. Cho was a burning desire to know why Cedrice died and to know why he had to be sacrificed instead of stupid Harry Potter. Being a Death Eater wouldn't be bad and at least she'd know where she was going to go with her life. And even if she died, she'd be with Cedric. She be able to love him forever like she knew she always would. What good would she be living anyways? "**I'll do it**."


End file.
